User blog:Minkyrainy/Garrett Blackbourne/Drakenblood
Name: Garrett Drakenblood Aliases: N/A Powers: *Mental Hallucination **Confusion/Excitement/Fear/Insanity Inducement ***Mental Breakdown (Gradual, the further along in losing their sanity, the easier it is to introduce new illusions, eventually leading to his victim having sanity similar to Retts, though that'd take somewhere between days and weeks of prolonged exposure) **Afterimage Creation, Illusive Appearance, Decoy Creation (In order of difficulty) **Illusionary Environment, Pain Illusion, Illusive Suggestion (If you've been exposed to the insanity magic for longer than a day, It might be best to suspect that what you think isn't actually what you think) *Alien Mind **100 Percent Muscle Usage(His physical output isn't connected to his mental stimulation) **Unpredictability (you really have no clue what he could be thinking, or feeling) ***Peak Human Condition **Psychic Shield (It doesn't really keep people out, it's more of an offensive shield, those who cross into his mind risk the consequences ***Possession Immunity (you likely wouldn't want to stay very long else Rett can use his magic to get into your head easier, besides, the controls are all messed up) ***Accelerated Mental Breakdown (When someone try's to get into his head, it makes getting into theirs much easier) **Intuitive Aptitude (though, not typically what one would first suspect, due to his mental condition he perceives the world in a very surreal way that allows him to learn at a mildly accelerated rate, learning things told him quickly) Backstory: Garrett was born into a poor family in the middle of a great kingdom. Though he wasn't like most of the other kids from the beginning, having various mental problems that led to social awkwardness which still persisted to the end of his life, he was still incredibly quick to pick up ideas and apply them. That being said, his boyhood suddenly took a turn for the better when he found a book on Elemental Magic, which he read from cover to cover. The problem that persisted is that he didn't know the strength of his own abilities, so when he applied them to practice (with specifically a basic fireball spell), he had accidentally burned a wide hole straight through his house in an epic show of magic that altogether left Rett drained, causing him to blackout into the winter snow for about 2 hours When he awoke only then did he realize the full extent of what had happened. In the magical blast, his mother had died instantly and painlessly. Though his father was still alive and safe outside chopping wood, he had gone into the now structurally weak building that was also still burning to try and save his family. Though, to his demise did he find that his wife had died. Without hesitation he went to look for Rett, who was already outside, but only made it but 20 feet when the building collapsed over him. Rett was devastated, his already weak mental state snapped in half as he burned the book and became a street roamer, begging for his supper. Though this lifestyle only lasted until he was about 17 when he was able to get a job in construction. In said job WIP Category:Blog posts